Duskwither Family
The Duskwither family , though it once was expansive and wealthy, now consists of only three women. Alliana Duskwither, Neyira and Ninimel Duskrider. (This is a work in progress, and more will be filled in as it goes.) Family History The family dates back a long way, when an elf named Bael'thor Duskwither married into nobility. His wife died in labor, and he retained her noble status. Bael'thor had two sons, Vyncyt and Tyr'nan. Vyncyt became a soldier, and then a General for the army. He married his childhood sweetheart, Faeyna Lightcaller. They had six children together, -Alliana -Neyira -Demorath -Thilios -Bayna -Mynar Alliana, Neyira, and Demorath were triplets, Thilios was four years older than the three of them, and the oldest were Bayna and Mynar, who were twins. Tyr'nan married a woman named Alissaindra Bloodfallen, who was not of noble birth. They had two children together, -Marril'anna -Ninimel Vyncyt died in battle during the Second War. Alissaindra died birthing Ninimel, and Tyr'nan killed Vyncyt's wife, Faeyna, then followed her shortly after. The two male children were not seen again, but Alliana, Bayna and Neyira took their cousin, Ninimel, and left the property following the death of their mother. Neyira went into the mercenarial business, while Alliana worked on retaining their noble status. The girls never became united again. The Three Girls 'Alliana Duskwither' * Gender: '''Female * '''Age: '''415 * '''Height: Six feet, three inches (Average) * Likes: The beach, Singing, Her children * Dislikes: Bad memories, Being angry. * Appearance: Eyes: * Emerald green, with films of Ice, fire, or arcane enrgy depending on the magic she is channeling. Hair: * Vibrant, fiery red, and curly, down to her waist. * She tends to keep her hair pinned up atop her head in an elaborate bun-style, or brushed until it shines down to her waist. Figure: * Thin and willowy, an almost boyish frame with small hips and a small bust. She has a toned body, but not overly muscular. Clothing: * She wears either long, silky robes in bright colors, or close leather fabric, more suited to the durable lifestyle she leads. She dresses herself very well, indulging profusely in expensive, ornate fabrics, in bright colors that drape from her form in a rather appealing manner, accentuating her delicate curves * Family :Immediate Family: :* Alliana grew up wealthy and happy until she was around ten years old, when her cousin, Ninimel was born and most of her family died. While she had a rather large family as a child, she now only has her sister, Neyira, and her cousin, Ninimel, left from the original group. :* She has recently found Ninimel's sister, Marril'lana, who has changed her name to Sindrel. Relationships: * Alliana has had four real relationships, and two marriages. ::Marvain Steelblade: ::A half-human Blood elf rogue who she hired as her bodyguard to protect her from assassins as a young woman, they fell in love and married secretly, to avoid the assassins knowledge of her. He died tragically, taking an arrow in his heart to save her life. They had one child that was born after his death. ::Rauth Dulma'stria: ::Alliana fell in love with this paladin in Silvermoon after he helped her over the grief of her first husband. They were married publicly and had twin boys before he was killed in battle. Her twins disappeared shortly before his death due to kidnapping and were never seen again. ::Vallen Frostscribe: ::Alliana fell in love with this mage, and they had a serious fling for a year before he was corrupted by Sha in pandaria and attempted to kill her under corruption. ::Nilas: ::Alliana's final love, she met Nilas while exploring and he saved her life, then she hired him as a bodyguard. This quiet man was coaxed to speak to her more and more frequently as they fell in love, and had twins together after a joint trance induced by a fellow member of their organization. ::She is still with this man today. :Children: ::Evandrielle-''' Deceased (Daughter of Marvain Steelblade): ::Alliana's first child, she had black hair and dark green eyes, like her father. She was an extremely happy, well-off child, despite the tragedy of her father's death. She died at nine years old when a man attempting to assassinate her mother trampled her with a horse. :: ::'''Evianth and Tom'il -Deceased (Sons of Rauth Dulma'stria): ::Alliana lost these two at the same time as she lost her daughter when they were kidnapped from her home. She never saw Tom'il again, but Evianth came back many years later, then died tragically in a fight. :: ::Harlock ('Adopted): ::Alliana saw this young boy, orphaned and alone, and took him into her home and her heart, raising him with a love of literature and knowledge, like herself. :: ::'Aranion (Adopted): ::Alliana's son who was fleshcrafted by someone who knows her, she loves him as her own, even though his birth was under strange circumstances. :: ::Gillia and Reyna (Daughters of Nilas): ::Alliana sees in her daughters a chance for retribution for the death of her first daughter, Eva. She loves them with all of her heart and soul, and protects them, probably too much, sheltering the girls to extreme extents. ::: ::: :((Will add in Neyira and Ninimel at a later date) ::: Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes